


Tap Tik Tik Tap

by Dilia



Category: Law of Ueki
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilia/pseuds/Dilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tik tik tik tik tik tap. Tap... Tap... Tik tap. Ya, berakhir. Tik... Tap tap tap...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tap Tik Tik Tap

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Law of Ueki © Fukuchi Tsubasa.  
>  **Warning:** a little bit OOC, disengaja tidak jelas.  
> 
> 
> Untuk **Infantrum Second POV Challenge**.

_Tap tap_. Langkahmu mengurai cepat. Menuai jejak tak rapat satu-dua belakang badan. _Tap tap_. Kakimu berayun tak henti-henti. Lelah terlupa walau peluh menanti. _Tap tap_. Kini emosimu meluap. Marah terpancar hingga tak lagi bisa terdeteksi. Menggelegak. Tak ada angan demi menghentikan sejenak. Dia hanya membuat kau rasa-rasa tersingkir. Lalu terbuang oleh kata kebenaran yang katanya harus dibela. Cih. Omong kosong.

Dia harus kau jauhi. Untuk sekarang atau selamanya, belum kau putuskan. Nanti saja. Masih ada waktu. Pokoknya harus jauh. Tidak terjangkau. Agar dia mendapat apa yang kau peroleh dulu. Ia cuma menyebabkan gumpalan depresi berkubang mendasar. Tak wajar. Biasanya kau tak pernah sekesal ini. Semarah ini padanya.

Lalu kau menggeleng kepala. _Tap tap_. Kau melangkah lagi. Tak menoleh. Tak berekspresi. _Tap tap_. Makin lama kecepatan meningkat signifikan. Padahal kau sudah tak ada daya. _Tap_. _Tap_. _Tap tap tap_.

Kau mulai berlari. Membendung air mata sebelum jatuh ke pipi. Egomu rupanya menguasai. Ukiran duka terhapus serpih harga diri. Otaknya bahkan tak mengingati… kau membatin lirih-lirih sepi.

"Moriiii!"

Dari jauh ada suara. Tiba-tiba hatimu mendesak ingin menoleh. Tapi kau paksa kepalamu diam. Kau paksa otot leher membisu lemah. Terkulai. Kau pancang tatap lurus ke depan. Atau ke bawah. Namun kaki terus bekerja. Air matamu hendak turun. Ups, ternyata telah jatuh satu. _Tik_. Seirama dengan gema kaki. _Tap_. _Tik_. _Tap_. _Tik tik tap tap tap_.

Tak ada keinginan menyeka. Sapu tangan pun kau tak ada. Walau jari merogoh ke sana-ke mari, semua percuma. Menyentuh udara kosong. Nihil. Hatimu teriris. Seiring menderasnya derapmu. Kau sudah tak peduli. Karena dia juga.

_Tik_. _Tap_.

"Moriiiiii! Tungguuu!"

Benarkah?

Sungguh tak peduli?

Kalau begitu kenapa kau lari? Kenapa dirimu tak coba lewati ia, jika memang tak peduli? Begitukah? Betulkah? Atau salah?

_Tik. Tap_. _Tik Tap_.

Tahu-tahu jalan sepuluh langkah sekali ayunmu berkurang satu-satu. Kemudian terhenti begitu rupa. Nah. Ternyata perhatianmu masih terikut. Di antara sangkalan acuh bergaung, dia terikat.

Orang yang memanggil menepuk pundakmu. Terengah sebelum mencipta kernyitan dahi. "Mori, kenapa kau lari terus, sih?"

Kau diam. Tak ada jawaban terujar. Terpaku seperti kena jeratan. Namun mulutmu terbuka janggal. _Tik_. Tak ada _tap_.

"Kau tahu apa?" hanya begitu yang tersuara. Tenggorokanmu tercekat. Nyeri. Bagai dipaksa menelan sekam. Kata yang keluar pun serak. Laksana mengalami sakaratul maut.

Dia terlongong-longong, "Tahu apa?"

Malah balik tanya. Kau kecewa. Maka kau berbalik. Isakan mengada. Tapi tertutup kanvas muka. Kau memang pandai sandiwara. _Tik tik tik_. _Tap_.

"Tidak ada. Ueki. Pergilah." Tuturmu satu-satu. Serasi dengan lincah langkahmu yang satu-persatu. _Tap_. _Tap_. _Tik_. _Tap_. _Tap_. Lalu perjalananmu berlanjut. Dengan pedih mengisi ulu hati. _Tap tap tap tap tap tik_.

Kau tahu mungkin alasanmu begini terlalu jeri. Kau sadar. Tapi sekali lagi, kau tak peduli. Atau kau coba tak peduli. Lelah. Sekarang lelah-lah yang berada dalam tubuhmu. Hidup dalam jantung berdetak itu. Di balik bahan katun keringatan.

Angin nakal membuat rambutmu teruntai sehelai. Kau biarkan.

Justru kau jatuhkan semua ke depan. Agar bisa menutupi. Agar bisa membentengi raut rapuhmu. Pucatmu. Agar bisa membatasi pandangan awam...

...kalau kau sedang berbanjir air mata sialan. _Tik tik tik tik tik_.

.

* * *

  
_Tik tik tik tik tik tap_. _Tap… Tap… Tik tap_. Ya, berakhir. _Tik… Tap tap tap…_  


.


End file.
